


alone

by solarcas



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: lucas pov, slight mention of his hand, someone give lucas a hug tf, we need a happy lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcas/pseuds/solarcas
Summary: I've got no one, he thought. He is gone too.Or full pov of Lucas after Yann leaves him in the school yard and a look into when he throws out Elliot's drawing.





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad and short I'm sorry but I have so many emotions after these past clips so enjoy!  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated <3  
> Unedited

Its not like Lucas was unaware of how gay people in the french society were treated. He knew not everyone could be as care free as his roommates and the girl squad because, though they have an idea about his sexuality, they haven't said anything to Lucas about it. He was sure though when Yann said they could talk and he would understand, he was telling the truth but watching him walk away hurt. Lucas had spilled all of his feelings the best he could without crying. He told him about Elliott, about family, and about how he was as a person and Yann just walked away.

I've got no one, he thought. He is gone too. He just walked away.

Lucas had 2 more classes left to attend but he could care less as he walked out of the school gates, tears threatening to spill. The only thing he knew was he could not be at school anymore. He had to leave. As he is walking, he looks down towards his hand. The cuts have healed but a few small scars give him the phantom feeling of that night. Being outed at the party. Elliott kissing her. Fighting the boys. Punching the gate. Sitting on the ground for an hour before he has the strength to get up and walk to the place that doesn't even seem like a home to him.

No one really wants me, is the only thought that goes through his mind as he is sat at the bus stop, going over the events of the week. He hadn't noticed he was crying until a tear dropped to his pants, leaving a dark mark in its spot. He wipes them quickly as the bus pulls up, getting in and going towards his usual seat. Every step takes more out of him and he doesn't understand anything about whats going on other than everything is falling apart and he can't do anything about it. The bus ride feels longer than usual as he spend it with his thoughts, listening to all of the negative thoughts surface. Thoughts of Elliott, of Mika, of his sexuality. He had never meant to hurt anyone or anything but he doesn't always think before he speaks. What he said to Mika will forever hurt him and his roommate. 

He exits the bus and takes the small walk from the bus stop to the flat, digging for his keys as he gets closer. He doesn't think about who may be there in the middle of the day but he doesn't care as he opens the door and makes a B-line for the couch. Tears quickly stray down his face but he makes no effort to wipe them as he slowly falls asleep.

 

After a little while, he wakes up, still where he was when he got home. He checks his phone to see it was around 2 am meaning everyone was asleep. 

"At least I got some sleep this week." he whispers to himself as he grabs clothes from the table to get changed. While changing he grabs everything out of his pockets to put them away when his hand grazed against a piece of paper. His face visibly falls, knowing exactly what the paper was. He doesn't have enough time to worry about Elliott and his girlfriend. He finished changing quickly and makes his way to the kitchen, paper in hand. As he gets there he throws out the drawing with no hesitation. He doesn't know why but it feels like a piece of his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He picks the paper out of the trash, crying again as he scans it over.

"Going towards his destiny." Lucas reads out from the paper, voice scratchy from not using it and crying. He tosses the paper in the bin again, walking away quickly in attempt to forget it. He can't ignore the dark feeling in his chest as he sits on the couch, ready for the day to be over.


End file.
